


Kageyama x Suga

by sugawara2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawara2/pseuds/sugawara2
Summary: My friend recommended this rare pair so yeah. I'll try my best to satisfy you all.





	

Practice had ended.   
"Suga-san, I was wondering if you'd help me with something at my house," said Kageyama. Suga nodded as they retrieved their clothes from the locker room. They exited the gymnasium and headed towards Kageyama's house. It was a long walk. The sun shone just about everywhere, scattered clouds filled the sky. The younger, but taller boy opened the door to let his guest in. Just as Suga walked inside, Kageyama closed the door quickly.   
"So, what do you need help with?" smiled Suga. Kageyama didn't answer, he merely stared. "Kageyama?" asked the smaller boy. Kageyama smacked the smaller boy's head as hard as he could, watching as the unconscious gray haired boy fell to the floor.

"K-Kageyama," stuttered Suga, the smaller, thin, gray-haired boy. He had awoken, he was laying on what must've have been Kageyama's bed. The taller, black-haired boy pushed a finger against the smaller boy's lips.  
"Don't talk too much or I'll gag you," whispered Kageyama into the smaller one's ear. Sugawara was hopelessly struggling against his restraint. His arms were bound tightly by Kageyama's scarf. Wrapped around his neck was a black, leather collar, with a chain attached to it. The chain led towards the bed's headboard. It was wrapped around the headboard's bars. Kageyama leaned towards the smaller boy and caused him to moan when he realized their lips connected. The taller boy put a hand on the back of Suga's head, pushing him forward. Kageyama bit the other boy's bottom lip, making him whimper. He removed his teeth then playfully licked the other boy's tounge. A loud whimper escaped the smaller boy's throat. Kageyama removed his lips, a long, sloppy line of drool connecting them to the other boy's lips. Suga was shivering, and staring into Kageyama's eyes. The taller boy smirked, it was as if Suga was his very own slave.   
"U-untie me," whispered the smaller boy.  
"Aw, but aren't you having fun?" laughed Kageyama, "Just you wait." He leaned forward and pressed his teeth down against the skin just above Suga's collarbone. The smaller boy bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning. He couldn't handle it. A moan echoed throughout the hallway. "Suga-san, you're being a bit too loud, looks like I'll have to simply shut you up," muttered Kageyama. He reached for something on his drawer. It was a ball gag. He pushed the ball into Suga's mouth. He tried to protest by pushing it back with his tounge, but it was no use. Before he knew it, the ball was clenched between his teeth and the strap was fastened around his head. The taller boy smiled and ordered, "Open your legs for me. But the smaller boy kept his legs closed. "Aww, but what a shame, I do hate to have to punish you," murmured Kageyama, with a grin. He got up and Suga watched as Kageyama grabbed a wooden stick, a long, wide, thin wooden stick. It read, "Naughty." The smaller boy immediately opened his legs. "It's too late now, you should've done it when I asked you too," said Kageyama, laughing a bit. "Turn around, or it'll be a lot worse." The smaller boy reluctantly turned around, his stomach facing down. The taller boy raised the stick and smacked the other boy's ass. Suga jerked up and winced in pain. The taller boy repeated his action, causing the smaller boy to jerk and tremble. "It's not so fun being punished, is it?" laughed Kageyama. A few tears escaped Suga's eyes. The taller boy grinned, "I expect your behavior to improve." The smaller boy nodded. "Good," muttered Kageyama. He got up and left the other boy alone in the room. He came back with a glass of water, and pushed it against Suga's lips. He hesitated then took a few sips. "Good boy," smirked Kageyama.


End file.
